Obon
by Blue Kawaii
Summary: Capitulo único, con posibles capitulos bonus al rededor de esta historia. El Obon se acerca a Karakura. IchigoxRukia SPOILERS


**En Japón, el día 15 de agosto se celebra el OBON ****御盆 ****おぼん****), día en que conmemoran a los difuntos.**

"**Obon"**

- ¡Que emoción! - gritó Orihime - Dentro de unos días se celebrará el Obon - sonrió, y se llevó un gran bocado de su extraño y poco apetecible obento.

- ¿Obon? - preguntó Rukia confundida.

- ¿No sabes qué es el Obon, Kuchiki-san? - Tatsuki miró ceñuda a la Shinigami, mientras esta negaba con la cabeza sintiéndose aun más confundida. - ¿Pues, desde donde te han transferido? - preguntó exaltada.

- Kuchiki-san ha venido de muy lejos, ¿cierto, Kuchiki-san? - dijo Orihime.

- Exacto, exacto. Muy, muy lejos - corroboró, una pequeña sonrisa llena de nostalgia apareció en su rostro.

- Como sea - dijo Chizuru - dentro de unos días será 15 de agosto, el Obon, cuando celebramos a los difuntos.

- Y supongo que debe hacerse algo en especial...

- Si - contestó Inoue emocionada - Lo mejor es que no tenemos clases pero venimos a la escuela para hacer altares. ¡Y en la tarde las chicas vestimos con kimonos muy elegantes y los chicos de traje!

- ¿Y para qué?

- Porque en la tarde se pone un festival aquí en la escuela, donde también vienen familiares y amigos. Hay puestos de comida, de juegos... también admiran los altares que hicimos - dijo Chizuru, tratando de que no se le escapara algo - Y tenemos bailes alrededor de una gran fogata.

- Ya veo, entonces ha de ser un día muy importante - dijo Rukia, contagiada con la alegría de sus compañeras.

- Lo único malo - dijo Tatsuki con semblante serio, llamando la atención de las presentes - es que tenemos que ir en parejas.

- ¡PIDO A LA PRESIOSA ORIHIME! - saltó la chica de anteojos hasta el asiento de Inoue y abrazándola fuertemente, por no decir restregándose en los pechos de esta.

Apenas apareció una vena en la cabeza de Tatsuki, mando a volar a Chuzuru con una fuerte patada. Rukia se quedó mirando la escena con una gotita resbalándose por la cabeza y una risita nerviosa. Los humanos si que eran raros... Pero entonces recordó lo que una vez le había dicho Ichigo: _"Si quieres encajar mas en este mundo, debes integrarte a sus costumbres, tonta"_. Lo primero que tendría que hacer es investigar como demonios se hace un altar en el mundo de los vivos, no debe ser muy diferente a como los hacen en la Sociedad de Almas. Después conseguir un kimono que le quedara a su medida, bastante difícil, por cierto. Pero el desafió mas grande era sin duda tener que conseguir pareja. Vio de reojo a sus compañeras de clase, Tatsuki tratando de matar a Chizuru y esta utilizando a Orihime de escudo. Y pidió a los cielos que con quien le tocara ir, tuviera una pizca de normalidad. En ese momento su teléfono sonó.

-----

- Oye, Ichigo - llamó Mizuiru recargándose en la reja de la azotea junto a Keigo y Chad.

- ¿Mmm? - respondió el aludido, introduciendo la pequeña pajilla a su zumo.

- ¿Sabes a quién le pedirás que vaya contigo al Obon? Recuerda que nos toca invitarlas y ya se esta acercando la fecha.

Ichigo abrió los ojos. Él nunca iba a ese estúpido festival, por lo cual nunca invitaba a nadie. No le interesaba recordar la muerte de su madre más de una vez al año, ni tampoco las escenitas raras y los gritos de su padre en el festival. Pero ese año era diferente, seguramente Rukia saldría con que ella si iría y...

- No - dijo simplemente - Aun no.

- ¿Y de casualidad no sabes si Rukia-san ya ira con alguien? - pregunto Keigo con mirada soñadora.

- ¡Como si yo supiera eso! - reclamó el pelirrojo.

- Pensábamos que te gustaría ir con ella... - dijo Mizuiru.

- ¡Ni de...!

- ¿Entonces no te importaría si invitara a Rukia-san? - interrumpió melosamente Keigo. Ichigo sorbió lo último que quedaba de su zumo. _"¿Entonces no te importaría si invitara a Rukia-san?" _resonó un par de veces en su mente antes de que Ichigo reaccionara. Lo fulmino con la mirada antes de contestar.

- No me interesa - dijo con aire indiferente.

- ¡Perfecto! - sonrió - ¿Y tu que dices, Ishida? - Uryuu estaba muy concentrado remendando una prenda. Normalmente se sentaba a una distancia considerable de los demás muchachos.

- No lo se - dijo seriamente después de un rato - Posiblemente invite a Inoue-san... - musitó y se acodó los anteojos -... pero dudo que yo sea la persona con quien ella quisiera ir - dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el Shinigami. Éste solo lo ignoró.

- Kurosaki-kun... - sonó una voz familiar que tanto detestaba el pelinaranja. El chico solo volteo para encontrarse con una muchacha extrañamente bajita de cabello negro, que mostraba una estúpida sonrisita.

- ¡Pero si es Rukia-san! - se alegró Keigo, le tomo las manos a la muchacha y le dijo - Tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte.

- Oh, lo siento. - dijo mirando a Ichigo - necesito hablar con Kurosaki-kun - rió.

- Estoy ocupado - dijo el aludido con enfado. Rukia se desesperó y lo noqueó con un golpe llevándoselo a rastras.

- Lo siento, Asano-kun - dijo con su vececita - ya hablaremos en otra ocasión.

- Aparte de linda, fuerte - dijo Mizuiru asombrado.

- Si... - Lloró Keigo al ver como se alejaba la chica pelinegra.

-----

Al recobrar el conocimiento, Ichigo se dio cuenta que estaba en un callejón y Rukia, a su lado, vestía sus ropas de Shinigami. Rápidamente entendió que se trataba de un Hollow. Con el amuleto que le había dado el Capitán Ukitake tiempo atrás, en su partida de la Sociedad de Almas, se transformo también, dejando su cuerpo vacío bien escondido junto al de Rukia que contenía a Pyon, que seguramente estaba dormida. La Kuchiki indico el camino, al parecer un gran almacén abandonado.

- ¿Estás segura que es aquí?

- ¡Por supuesto que si! - dijo con sumo enfado, adelantándose a él, con afán de demostrarle que ella sola podía con el Hollow.

- No veo ni escucho nada - chasqueó la lengua, caminando para situarse a un lado de la muchacha.

- Esto no va bien... - susurró Rukia tomando su zanpakutou, Sode no Shirayuki.

En un instante, un sonido agudo palpitó en sus oídos, dejándolos aturdidos por unos momentos. Rukia se sostuvo de Ichigo para no caer y este miró sobre su hombro. Un Hollow, no muy grande, se mantenía en el aire detrás de ellos.

- Creo que tenemos compañía - sonrió la criatura - ¡serán mi almuerzo!

- ¡Que arrogante! Lo que digas importa una mierda - se quejó el pelirrojo, empuñando a Zangetsu mientras corría tras el enemigo.

- Tú serás mi plato fuerte - le dijo. Ichigo lanzó un ataque y su zanpakutou se clavo en el costado izquierdo del Hollow, el cual, con su brazo derecho mando a volar a Ichigo con un fuerte movimiento.

- ¡Idiota! - le gritó Rukia - Eso te pasa por precipitarte - trató de moverse rápidamente para atacar, pero al igual que cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con Ichigo, el Hollow mordió su hombro en el mismo sitio, ésta logro zafarse con dificultad y mucho dolor. Tuvo el mismo destino que su compañero, no sin antes blandir a Sode no Shirayuki y cortar uno de los brazos del Hollow.

- ¡Y tú serás mi delicioso postre! - chilló, mientras se lamía los labios - tu sangre es deliciosa.

- ¡Eso ni pensarlo, bastardo! - gritó el Shinigami detrás de él. Definitivamente se había sacrificado muchas veces para que Rukia no muriera, como para que un Hollow llegara decidido a comerla como si fuera un panecillo.

- Ichigo... - murmuró la joven, limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salía por su nariz y apretándose fuertemente el hombro. Y comprendió que el Hollow que dormía dentro de Ichigo se había liberado.

Con intención de destrozarlo, Kurosaki se acerco ágilmente lanzando un nuevo ataque que le dio justo en el único ojo del Hollow, que chilló aun más. Dio un brusco movimiento a Zangetsu y el Hollow se partió a la mitad ante sus ojos, e Ichigo regresó a la normalidad. Sumamente agitado, se sostuvo con su zanpakutou y buscó con la mirada a Rukia. La encontró recostada sobre unas cajas viejas, difícilmente respiraba.

- Eh, Rukia... - jadeó el Shinigami - ¿Estás bien?

- No - dijo molesta ante lo obvio -se me volvió a abrir la herida... - se reincorporo un poco - Ichigo, tú...

- Olvídalo, lo sé...

- ¡No! - gritó Rukia con la última fuerza que le quedaba – Nunca, ¿entendido? ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer una estupidez tan grande como esa! – le reprocho molesta – ¡No sabes si podrás controlarlo la próxima vez! Y sinceramente espero que no haya una próxima vez.

- ¡Idiota, no fue mi intención! Solo quería salvarte – dijo enfadado. Rukia no dijo nada por un largo tiempo y agacho su mirada con un ceño visiblemente fruncido.

- Gracias… -susurró, apenas si lo pudo escuchar su compañero.

- Será mejor que regresemos - dijo Ichigo mirando al cielo - Ya esta atardeciendo, además... - vio a Rukia y por unos segundos su gesto se volvió preocupado, pero reacciono antes de que su compañera de diera cuenta - ... hay que curar eso - dijo señalando su hombro.

- Bien - dijo con una pizca de agradecimiento pero al tratar de ponerse en pie, resbaló sin más al suelo, maldiciendo su suerte.

- Idiota - le reprochó - Ahora tendré que llevarte yo - Rukia dejo que la cargara, mientras ponía cara de fastidio.

Ichigo sentía un poco de culpa. Si no hubiera perdido el control y dejado que el Hollow lo atacara, Rukia no hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a él. Recordó la primera vez que se enfrento a una de esas asquerosas criaturas, y la vez, cundo ese mismo Hollow atacó de igual forma a la Shinigami. Se mostró agradecido con ella desde el primer momento, pero ahora era un poco diferente, después de haber vivido por todo lo que pasaron. Rukia estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se molesto en fastidiar un rato al pelinaranja, así que el tampoco dijo nada y no se dio cuenta cuando ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos, hasta llegar al callejón donde estaban escondidos sus cuerpos.

Ichigo se llevó una extraña sensación al ver que Pyon seguía dormida, pero estaba abrazada al cuerpo inmóvil de él. Miró la escena por unos instantes, de verdad era una imagen relajante, pero algo irreal. Tan solo imaginarse a él mismo y a Rukia en una situación así... Pero entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era tan irreal, pues en esos instantes llevaba a la joven acurrucada en sus brazos; dio gracias al hecho de que estuviera dormida, pues no sabría explicarle el repentino ardor en sus mejillas.

Depositó a Rukia en el suelo, dispuesto a despertarla, no sin antes separar a Pyon de su cuerpo vacío.

- No seas holgazana y levántate de una vez - le susurró. La joven abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Ichigo con el uniforme de la escuela, el cual le acerco su cuerpo humano que aun contenía al alma de Pyon, seguía dormida - Date prisa y regresemos a casa - volvió a susurrar.

-----

- Tenemos suerte de que el fastidioso de mi papá acompaño a Yuzu y a Karin a su campamento - dijo Ichigo entrando a la habitación de sus hermanas, ahora también de Rukia, y dejándola sobre su cama. Recordó el sermón que recibió de parte de su padre al saber que su hijo y la linda Kuchiki-san estarían solos por unos días. ¡Como si fueran a hacer algo malo!

Trajo unas vendas, unas cuantas medicinas y pomadas que podrían ayudar a su compañera; por último agarro una aguja con hilo para poder cerrar la herida. La ropa de la Shinigami estaba sucia pues Yuzu era quien lavaba la ropa, así que Ichigo busco en los cajones alguna pijama o camiseta o algo de sus hermanas, pero nada, seguramente se llevaron todo a su campamento.

- Encontré esto - dijo dándole unos shorts blancos, mientras sonreía maliciosamente - Los usaba cuando tenía diez años - Una venita apareció en la cabeza de la chica, pero no estaba en condiciones de pelear - Y te traje esto - le extendió una camiseta negra sin mangas - aun la uso pero no hay mas, me quede sin ropa limpia.

- Gracias - dijo simplemente. La camisa de su uniforme estaba manchada de sangre. En verdad no era una imagen que tuviera de Rukia: sin ánimos de pelear y herida.

- Ahora, quítate esa camisa, ¿quieres? - los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos, por unos momentos se olvido de su dolor. Ichigo no entendió el por qué de su repentino asombro, pero en un instante su cara paso al color de su cabello - ¡No... no me refería a eso, IDIOTA! - dijo exaltado - ¿Como demonios piensas que te curaré esa maldita herida?

- ¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada, imbécil! - gritó Rukia entre apenada y enojada - Después de todo, eres un pervertido, ¿no?, Kurosaki-kun - dijo mientras ponía esa voz melosa que tanto detestaba.

- Maldita... - murmuró - Hazme caso por alguna vez en tu vida.

- ¡Yo debería ser la que diga eso! - espectó - Además cierra los ojos porque me tendré que quitar también la ropa interior... - dijo disminuyendo cada vez mas la voz. Ichigo no noto como sus mejillas se pigmentaban de rojo. ¡Que situaciones mas embarazosas lo hacia pasar esa estúpida Shinigami!

No tuvo más que cerrar los ojos y esperar. Rukia se encontraba en una situación bastante incomoda y trato de tranquilizarse, molesta por sentirse tan idiota - Ya - susurró de espaldas a él. Llevaba solamente el pequeño short blanco y con la camiseta negra se tapaba por encima su busto, dejando la espalda y los hombros libres.

Ichigo se acerco lentamente algo inquieto, contemplando a la muchacha, y se dispuso a limpiar la sangre con un trapo empapado. Cundo terminó, puso algo de ungüento en su mano y lo esparció en el hombro. A tal tacto, Rukia sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole por su espina dorsal, se estremeció, esperando que Ichigo volviera a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Te lastime? - preguntó algo confundido. Rukia reaccionó y se reprochó a si misma.

- No, no es... nada - dijo.

Ichigo podía sentir lo suave que era la piel de la Shinigami. Esperó que se secara el ungüento para poder pasar a darle unos puntos en su hombro. Mientras esperaban, ninguno dijo nada, tal vez por pena o porque simplemente no tenían nada que decirse.

- Espero que no te duela - le susurró el Shinigami lentamente, a pesar de que nadie podía escucharlos.

- Descuida - contestó, susurrando también.

- Con lo dramática que eres... - dijo mientras introducía la aguja en su piel.

- ¡AHHH! ¡BRUTO!

- ¡Te lo advertí, idiota!

Al terminar, y ayudado por Rukia, le coloco los vendajes lentamente, sin ser conciente de que estaba prolongando el proceso. Rukia se puso la camiseta de Ichigo y se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos, realmente se sentía relajada; no se molesto en darle las gracias al muchacho. Pasó un rato, sin ser conciente de cuanto tiempo, y lentamente abrió los ojos, se encontró la cara de Ichigo contemplándola con el ceño fruncido, como siempre.

- Te deje la cena preparada, por si te da hambre - dijo, al momento en que señalaba una bandeja con comida.

- Si - dijo Rukia examinando la bandeja; una sonrisita se asomo en sus labios - Espero no envenenarme con eso, Kurosaki-kun.

- Tonta... - fue lo último que se escucho antes de que Ichigo cerrara la puerta tras de si, con la satisfacción de que Rukia se encontraba mucho mejor.

-----

Esa noche el joven pelirrojo no podía dormir. No sabía si eran los ronquidos de Kon dentro del armario o la preocupación de que Rukia estuviera herida. Pero no era la primera vez que ella estaba herida, ¿no? O ni que estuviera condenada a muerte, como cuando su hermano engreído y el entupido de Renji llegaron sin más a llevársela. Aunque pensándolo bien, ninguna de esas noches no pudo dormir tranquilo.

Posiblemente era porque sabía cual era la gravedad de la herida. Se estremeció al recordar su mano haciendo contacto con la espalda pálida de la Shinigami, avergonzado por sonrojarse. Y se metió aun más en las sabanas enojado.

Lentamente se escucho su puerta abrirse. Una pequeña figura entró, quedándose junto a la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ichigo sentándose en su cama. Rukia no contestó - ¿O también te comió la lengua el Hollow? - preguntó maliciosamente.

- Ichigo... - empezó - quería... - Él se sorprendió de que la chica no pudiera decir mas de dos palabras a pesar de la seriedad de su rostro. El Shinigami se levantó lentamente para situarse enfrente de Rukia acercando su mano, y como si fuera inercia, rozó suavemente su hombro por encima de las vendas - ... quería darte las gracias - dijo al fin con el ceño fruncido.

- Idiota - murmuró Ichigo ante tal confesión - No tienes porque venir a decirme eso - dijo mientras le daba unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza.

- Haces mucho por mi - dijo de un sopetón - No estoy segura de que sepas que te estoy muy agradecida - Él solo bufó.

- ¿A qué viene esto? No seas tonta. Es como si yo me preocupara por no saber si estas agradecida conmigo cuando te rescate en la Sociedad de Almas o de...

- ¡Lo ves! Haces demasiado por mi... - murmuró Rukia - De verdad, Ichigo, no he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche... y lo de esta tarde - Ichigo dio un respingo - ... ya sabes, lo de tú Hollow...

- Vale, vale - dijo Ichigo - Ya no te preocupes por esas estupideces. Además, los dos siempre vamos a estar a mano. - dijo sonriendo - Vamos, te acompaño a tu cuarto - dijo dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta, pero Rukia no se movió, se limito a jalarlo del brazo y preguntarle:

- ¿Por esta noche, puedo dormir en tu armario? - Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros.

- Me da igual.

-----

Esa mañana Ichigo se encontraba haciendo el desayuno para ambos, mientras que Rukia leía placidamente un manga de acción y romance en la salita, junto a la cocina. Estaban realmente relajados. Pues después de que Rukia se metió al armario del muchacho, no sin antes sacar a Kon por sus escandalitos, los dos jóvenes se quedaron placidamente dormidos.

De cuando en cuando, Ichigo mandaba pequeñas miraditas hacia la Shinigami sin que esta se diera cuenta; si esa venda que llevaba Rukia debajo de la camiseta negra no cumpliera también la labor de sostén, no dejaría demasiado a la imaginación. No se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos hasta que la masa de los hot cakes calló al suelo, y se maldijo por depravado.

Un ruido los interrumpió a ambos. Era el timbre.

- Yo abro - dijo Ichigo aun limpiando el desastre, esperando que Rukia dijera algo como: _"No te molestes, voy yo"._

- Aja… - contestó sin siquiera despegar la vista del manga.

- Si serás perezosa - le reclamó al tiempo en que tomaba la perilla. Encontrándose al otro lado de la puerta la inocente sonrisa de Orihime.

- Inoue - saludó algo sorprendido.

- Buenos días... yo... lo siento, Kurosaki-kun - dijo avergonzada - como ayer no regresaste... regresaron... me quede algo preocupada - Ichigo solo sonrió y le dejo pasar.

- Un Hollow - excusó el pelirrojo. Y regresó a su encomienda, el desayuno. La niña de las orquillas solo asintió, dejando ver en su rostro sorpresa al descubrir que no estaban solos - Y atacó Rukia, además de que la tuve que curar.

- Pero serás... te recuerdo que no solo me atacó a mi - le espectó Kuchiki.

- Pues no soy yo el que tiene una herida en el hombro... - dijo Ichigo victorioso, revolviendo una nueva masa de hot cakes que le salpicó en una mejilla.

- Kuchiki-san - murmuró Orihime, sintiéndose fuera de lugar - ¿Te encuentras bien?- le sonrió, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión al percatarse que la camiseta de la Shinigami le quedaba enorme, sin mencionar que era de hombre.

- Por supuesto... ¿Te quedas a desayunar? - preguntó Rukia mientras cambiaba de página - Kurosaki-kun lo preparará - dijo con su tonito de voz tan chulo, éste solo la fulmino con su mirada.

- Oh, no, muchas gracias - dijo negando con las manos rápidamente - No quisiera ser molestia.

- De ninguna manera - dijo - Eh, Ichigo, Inoue tiene hambre así que date prisa, ¿quieres? - sonrío maliciosamente. Unas cuantas venitas resaltaron por la cabeza del aludido.

La pelirroja insistió en ayudar a preparar el desayuno, pero tanto Rukia como Ichigo no permitirían que sus hot cakes estuvieran mezclados con anda tú a saber qué. Ambas se sentaron en la mesa del comedor esperando a que Ichigo terminara. Orihime volteó discretamente hacia con Rukia, y por unos instantes sintió celos.

- Disculpa, Kuchiki-san, ¿esa ropa no es tuya, verdad? - preguntó discretamente.

- ¿Eh?

- No, espera no quise decir eso - se disculpó sonrojada - quiero decir...

- Yuzu se llevó toda su ropa y también es quien la lavaba - dijo Ichigo poniendo los platos con comida en la mesa - Y Rukia y yo nos quedamos sin ropa limpia.

- Si es así, yo podría lavarla, con mucho gusto. En verdad me encanta hacer el quehacer domestico - dijo emocionada.

- De ninguna manera - dijo poniendo sus brazos en forma de cruz - Eres la invitada.

- Vamos, Ichigo - le dijo Rukia llevándose un bocado de huevo - Ella se esta ofreciendo, además, yo no se usar el lavatrapos.

- Se dice lavadora y aunque supieras usarla...

- ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?! - le reclamó la Shinigami.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir! - dijo Ichigo, poniéndose enfrente de esta.

- Y después podría curar tu herida, Kuchiki-san... - interrumpió Orihime.

- ¡Lo ves, idiota! - le gritó Rukia - Inoue solo quiere ayudarnos y tú la dejas.

A regañadientes Ichigo permitió que Orihime lavara su ropa y el uniforme lleno de sangre de la muchacha pues Rukia seguía usando la ropa de Yuzu, sin mencionar que la pelirroja se ofreció a hacer la comida, barrer, trapear, lavar los vidrios en incluso los baños... Mientras tanto Rukia se pasó el día leyendo junto con Kon los últimos tomos del manga que empezó en la mañana de ese sábado. Al terminar se reunieron en la alcoba del Shinigami para que Inoue la curara.

- Y, Kuchiki-san... - empezó la muchacha - ¿alguien ya te invitó al Obon? - Ichigo, que estaba recargado en el marco de su ventana casi cae por esta y aguardó su mirada en la pelinegra que estaba acostada mientras Inoue pasaba sus manos sobre su hombro.

- Pues... - murmuró Rukia. Inoue solo esperaba con todo su corazón que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas - ...en realidad nadie me ha dicho nada. ¿Y tú que me dices? - preguntó.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó sonrojada, aunque mas tranquila al saber de que cierto pelirrojo no había invitado a su amiga - No, aun no me han invitado - confesó brindándole una discreta mirada al Shinigami, que al parecer encontraba divertido el suelo - Creo que ya esta, ¿te sientes mejor, Kuchiki-san?

- Si, gracias - Rukia movia de un lado a otro su brazo para comprobar que ya no le dolía su hombro.

- Ya es tarde - dijo Orihime mirando por la ventana - será mejor que me vaya.

- Te acompaño - le dijo Ichigo.

- No... no te molestes, Kurosaki-kun - dijo con su cara tan roja como el cabello de Renji - De verdad, yo puedo irme sola.

- Vamos, Inoue, no eres ninguna molestia, además... - agregó Rukia - me podré dar un relajante baño mientras no están.

-----

Orihime y el Shinigami emprendieron camino para la casa de la chica. No hablaron mucho, pues Ichigo tenia su mente en otro lado mientras que Orihime estaba tan nerviosa que casi no le salían las palabras.

- Espero que Kuchiki-san se encuentre bien - dijo Inoue, tratando de romper un poco el hielo.

- Gracias a ti, estoy seguro que si - dijo Ichigo tranquilamente.

- Pero ella es muy fuerte - dijo esta algo triste - si se encuentra mejor será porque ella es fuerte...

- Si, lo es... - suspiró Ichigo. Inoue no dijo nada, la conversación que quería ésta, se había desviado a otro lado. El silencio volvió a aparecer entre estos dos personajes, cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Orihime.

- Mu... muchas gracias, Kurosaki-kun – agradeció, haciendo varias reverencias.

- No fue nada - le dijo este sonriendo - Bien, buenas noches Inoue - dijo este al tiempo en que regresaba a su casa.

- Kurosaki-kun... - llamó Orihime.

- ¿Mmm? - alzó una ceja extrañado.

-Solo me preguntaba... - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa - ...si ya habías invitado a alguien al Obon...

- No - dijo seriamente.

- ¿Y... tienes... tienes pensado invitar a alguien? - preguntó mientras jugaba con su manos. Ichigo la miró dudoso.

- No - repitió - Aun no lo se.

- Ya veo... - dijo un poco desanimada pero reacciono al instante pues no quería preocupar a Ichigo con sus tonterías - Bueno, muchas gracias. Muy buenas noches Kurosaki-kun - dijo saliendo disparada y entrando rápidamente por la puerta, dejando a un Ichigo muy confuso.

-----

- Eh, Ichigo, ¿ya llegaste? - preguntó Rukia sacándole punta a un lápiz.

- ¡No! - dijo irónicamente - Soy un holograma.

- ¿Un qué?

- No importa - dijo fastidiado. Dio unos cuantos pasitos hacia su cama, donde la Shinigami estaba acostada. Ichigo se fijo en Rukia, tenia el cabello mojado y al parecer vestía una camiseta blanca limpia con un extraño...

- ¡¿Que demonios traes puesto?! - peguntó con unas gotitas en su cabeza.

- Espero que no te moleste, la agarré de la cesta de ropa que Inoue lavó hoy.

- Yo nunca he tenido NINGUNA camiseta con conejitos - dijo tratando de no desesperarse.

- Ahora si - dijo sonriendo como niñita mostrándole un marcador negro permanente - Si ya me vas a prestar algo, por lo menos que sea de mi agrado.

- Idiota... ¡Ni siquiera me la pediste prestada!

- ¿Y como querías que te la pidiera si no estabas, imbécil?, ¿con telepatía?

- Pudo haber sido una opción, idiota, con lo freak que eres... - dijo, aunque eso en realidad no le importaba - ¿Y tú que crees que haces?

- Es un dibujo, ¿qué mas? - dijo enseñándole un cuaderno con un conejito vistiendo un kimono, a decir verdad, algo deforme - es como quiero que luzca mi kimono para el Obon - explicó, ante la repentina expresión de Ichigo.

- Así que piensas ir... - dijo corroborando la información proporcionada.

- Si - respondió sin más.

- Ah - murmuró con aire indiferente - Creo que yo también iré buscando un traje - agregó después de un rato, esperando alguna respuesta de la muchacha. Rukia no pudo evitar soltar su lápiz y mirarlo con sorpresa.

- Pensé que no irías - dijo sin quitar su vista sobre él.

- Nunca dije que no iría – le contesto frunciendo aun mas el ceño.

- Tenía la impresión de que no gustaban esas cosas.

Él no dijo nada, dándole a entender a su compañera que tenía razón. Entonces, pensó Rukia, si en realidad no le gustaba esa festividad, ¿por qué tenía pensado ir? En tanto, Ichigo tenía miles de cosas en la cabeza por culpa de ese entupido festival. El silencio los tomó por un rato, hasta que la pequeña Shinigami reaccionó:

- Me voy a mi habitación. Buenas noches y no sueñes cosas extrañas, eh, Kurosaki-kun - se despidió la Shinigami con el tonito de voz que utilizaba en la escuela. Sin embargo, Ichigo no permitiría que se fuera aun.

-Eh, Rukia - dijo volteando hacia su armario - Si quieres dormir ahí, solo tendrías que sacar a Kon.

-----

Ese día paso lento para los estudiantes de la escuela... pero para Orihime no fue así. Mientras las manecillas del rojo llegaban a la hora de la salida el corazón de la pelirroja latía más de prisa, sintiéndose casi ahogada. Por mas nerviosa que pudiera estar estaba decidida a pedirle a Ichigo Kurosaki que fuera con ella al Obon, a pesar que eran los chicos quines invitaban a las chicas, no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad de poder ir con él y aceptaría sea cual fuera la respuesta.

Y sucedió. El timbre sonó, a Orihime le pareció sumamente ruidoso. Se quedó un momento sentada tratando de repasar una y otra vez las palabras exactas. Pero cuando levantó la vista tratando de visualizar al Shinigami, no vio rastro de él y pensándolo bien tampoco estaba Rukia. Inoue no sabía si debía ir a buscar a Ichigo pues no quería encontrarse en una escena de sus típicas peleas o verlos conversando felizmente.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

- Inoue-san - dijo un muchacho - ¿te sientes bien?

La chica volteo y encontró los ojos del Quincy notando cierta preocupación.

- Ehh... Si, claro, Ishida-kun - contestó mostrándole una sonrisa. - Disculpa, Ishida-kun, de casualidad no sabes donde se encuentra Kurosaki-kun.

- Él junto con Kuchiki-san, se fueron hace poco – dijo acomodándose los lentes, algo incomodo – al parecer tenían prisa.

- Ya veo – dijo desilusionada – Muchas gracias Ishida-kun. Nos vemos mañana.

- Inoue-san… - esta solo de volvió a verlo atentamente – no, olvídalo, no es nada… - se dio la vuelta alejándose de la dulce muchacha.

El Quincy se preguntaba si tendría el valor de invitar a Orihime antes de que el Obon se acercara. Él sabía perfectamente que ella solo aceptaría ir encantada si el Shinigami se lo pedía, pero él no era Ichigo, y en realidad no quería ni pensar el posible rechazo de la joven.

- El amor puede ser más doloroso que la muerte, y solo podrás enfrentar ambos si aprendes a no tener miedo de lo que pueda pasar – dijo Sado detrás de él, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿Qué dices Chad? – dijo impresionado, recordando cada una de las palabras que salieron de su amigo: _"El amor puede ser más doloroso que la muerte, y solo podrás enfrentar ambos si aprendes a no tener miedo de lo que pueda pasar"_. ¡Él tenia razón! Si quería que Inoue fuera con él, primero tenía que dejar el temor de ser rechazado y aceptar la respuesta que ella le de. – ¡Eres un genio con eso de las metáforas! Gracias por todo amigo – dijo dándole la mano a un confundido Chad. Y en un instante se fue corriendo tras la pelirroja.

-----

- ¿Y ahora te dignaras a decirme por qué vamos con Urahara? – preguntó molesto Ichigo.

- ¿Y para que quieres saberlo? De todos modos me estas acompañando – se defendió Rukia. _Jaque._

- En ese caso me voy – dijo el joven esperando una suplica de la morena.

- Has lo que quieras. De todos modos yo no te pedí que me escoltaras – dijo Rukia sin inmutarse. _Jaque._

- Vale, vale. Te acompaño solo para cerciorarme que no meterás en problemas a tu trasero. – se limito a seguirla con fastidio.

- Mira quien habla "_señor soy un coñazo matando Hollows_" – dijo indignada, pero por un momento suavizo su expresión – De todos modos… gracias – definitivamente Ichigo no se lo esperó. _Jaque_.

- Idiota… - susurró. Pero antes de poder decir algo más, llegaron al almacén.

- Vine a pedirle a Urahara, si puede decirle a Renji que venga para lo del Obon – dijo Rukia mientras cruzaba la puerta. _Jaque mate_.

Ichigo se sorprendió. ¿Acaso ella tenía la intención de…? Se quedo afuera por unos momentos, pero no tuvo más remedio que entrar, pues comenzó a llover.

-----

_Obon… Renji… Rukia… invitar… Obon… Renji… Rukia… invitar… Rukia… Obon… Rukia… Rukia…_ ¿Qué demonios podía hacer él? ¿Enojarse con ella porque tenía pensado invitar a ese cara de mono? Ichigo se limito a sentarse, viendo como la molesta lluvia golpeaba la ventana que estaba a su lado. En tanto, Rukia comenzó con su petición.

- Linda, Kuchiki-san – dijo Kisuke detrás de su abanico - ¿De qué se trata?

- Bien… – dijo, sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar – En la escuela… el 15 de este mes…

- Ya veo – la interrumpió el dueño del almacén – se trata del Obon. Je, estos humanos y sus extraños festejos…

- ¡Así es! ¡Y en el instituto habrá un festival donde van los alumnos con sus familiares y amigos, y realmente quisiera que vinieran ustedes, Renji, los capitanes, y todos los demás de la Sociedad de Almas e incluso me alegraría mucho si mi nii-sama viniera! – dijo tan emocionada que contagió a Urahara.

- Perfecto, Kuchiki-san. ¡No se diga más! – Dijo poniéndose de pie, recreando una pose de victoria – Yo me encargare que todos estén ahí.

- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias. Y no se te olvide que tienen que ir en parejas, si es posible, y que los chicos son los que invitan a las chicas. Y que los hombres van de traje y las mujeres con kimonos… - repasó para que no se le olvidara ningún detalle.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido. Después de todo se había hecho ideas que no eran, y se reprocho por quinceava vez en esa semana. Una vos masculina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Llueve – le dijo Yoruichi convertida en gato, como si fuera un gran descubrimiento. El pelinaranja no dijo nada – Será mejor que se queden aquí hasta que la lluvia deje de caer – Se echó en el suelo y ladeo la cabeza al lado contrario del Shinigami con afán de dormir.

Hasta ese momento Rukia se dio cuenta de la lluvia. Y sin ser conciente, una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro pero solo Urahara se dio cuenta de ello. Él llamó a Ururu, la única que se encontraba en la tienda para pedirle que preparara un poco de té.

- Kuchiki-san – llamó la niña, aparentemente frágil – ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a preparar el té? – Preguntó tímidamente – Rukia sonrió. Le revolvió la cabellera y asintió gentilmente. Y se marcharon a la cocina.

Kisuke mantuvo la vista en el Shinigami sustituto que se mantuvo callado todo ese tiempo. Sabía que algo le pasaba y creía haber dado en el blanco. Decidió que sería bueno platicar un poco mientras estaban solos. Se situó a un lado del pelirrojo observando detenidamente la lluvia, al igual como lo hacía Ichigo.

- Al parecer a Kuchiki-san tampoco le gusta la lluvia – dijo como si solo pensara en voz alta. Ichigo no desvió su vista de las gotas que caían – Debió de a ver sido muy difícil para ella ese día – dijo en el mismo tonó. Por primera vez, logro llamar la atención del joven.

- ¿Ese día? – cuestionó como quién no quiere la cosa. Urahara sonrió para sus adentros, al fin lo había pillado.

- El día en que falleció Shiba Kaien, el segundo capitán de la división de Kuchiki-san, por supuesto – Ichigo lo sabía, lo había escuchado en algún momento cuando estuvo en la Sociedad de Almas, aunque no sabía detalles, estaba enterado que había pasado un accidente con Rukia y ese tal Kaien, accionando la muerte de este último. – Siempre se reprocho por haber causado su muerte, a pesar de que no fue su culpa y que nadie le reprochó algo – Ichigo se sintió familiarizado con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad – La única culpa la tuvo ese Hollow.

- Pensaba que había sido un accidente – dijo algo contrariado.

- Y lo fue. Ocasionado por un Hollow. Veras – dijo ante la expresión confusa del Shinigami - Ukitake, Shiba-san y la joven Kuchiki-san trataron de detenerlo pues esa misma criatura había asesinado a la mujer de Shiba-San, pero la presa se convirtió en cazador y posesionó Shiba Kaien lo que produjo que atacara a los suyos. Ukitake estaba pasmado y solo le pedía a Kuchiki-san que huyera, pero él la alcanzó; por supuesto ella no tenía muchas alternativas y desgraciadamente sin ser conciente lo atravesó con su zanpakutou… - Kisuke paró, esperando alguna reacción del pelirrojo. Este solo miraba al suelo pasmado. – y así si rompió el hechizó que tenía el Hollow sobre él…

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – lo interrumpió Ichigo quedamente. Afuera, la lluvia caía más fuerte.

- Je – rió por lo bajo, se acomodo su sombrero y ocultó su mirada – Yoruichi estaba presente. – La aludida, convertida aun en gato, no se movió de su lugar y se limito a mover la cola – Y según dice, ese día llovía.

- Yo también perdí a alguien bajo la lluvia- dijo de repente sin despegar su mirada de la ventana. Kisuke lo miro impresionado, no esperaba que él le confesara algo así, después de todo el era un muchacho que mantenía sus asuntos en privado. – Y también siempre me culpe por ello - Nadie dijo nada por un rato, incluso Yoruichi dejó de mover la cola.

- Ya veo – dijo el rubio – Entonces ustedes son dos corazones unidos por un mismo dolor – dijo melosamente.

- ¡¿Pero qué coño…?! – dio Ichigo entre apenado y enojado, olvidando la tristeza. El Shinigami renegado soltó una carcajada, una de las más grandes que Ichigo pudo haber escuchado.

- ¡Eso es, Kurosaki-san! – Dijo felizmente – ¡Así me gusta verte! Esas cosas dolorosas son las que tenemos que olvidar, pero irónicamente son las que constantemente recordamos. Eso deberían de aprender ustedes dos.

- Gracias – dijo un Ichigo animado, recobrando su orgullo.

- No hay nada que agrade… ¡OH! Ururu, linda Kuchiki-san regresaron, pero ¿Por qué vistes con tu ropa de Shinigami?

- ¡Un Hollow! – gritó Ichigo, a punto de utilizar su amuleto.

- No – lo interrumpió Rukia – Ya ha parado de llover y será mejor que regresen a casa. Yo tengo asuntos pendientes - dijo la morena sonriendo ceñuda. – No te preocupes Ichigo, se cuidar de mi trasero. – Y diciendo eso salió disparada hacía la calle.

- Supongo que estaba algo ocupada –dijo Kisuke abanicándose la cara.

- Eso creo – dijo Ichigo aun viendo por donde salio la pequeña Shinigami. Pero hasta ese momento reaccionó. – _"¿Será mejor que regresen a casa?"._

- ¡Ichigo, Pyon! – le cayó encima el cuerpo de Rukia, pero no era realmente Rukia. Sino su alma modificada. – Rukia dijo que regresáramos a casa, Pyon.

- ¡Deja de decir esa mierda! – dijo, cansado de escucharla decir "_Pyon_". Sin ninguna consideración la agarró de la muñeca y se la lleva a rastras por la calle.

La tienda se mantuvo en silencio, se podía sentir un ambiente lleno de paz. Ururu dejó dos tazas con té en una pequeña mesita y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto Kisuke al aire.

- Aún son jóvenes – contestó Yoruichi, moviendo sus cuatro patas en dirección a Urahara.

- Si. – Dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente – Incluso me recuerdan a ti y a mí, cuando aún teníamos el sueño de convertirnos en Shinigamis.

- Después de todo, nosotros también perdimos cosas importantes bajo la lluvia – susurró. La joven gato, se acomodo enfrente de Urahara y sin avisar recobro de nuevo su aspecto real, dejándola completamente expuesta ante el rubio.

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a ese festival? – dijo apartando su vista de ella, no sin antes darle una pequeña mirada. Sus pálidas mejillas cobraron un tono rosado a pesar de que esa situación era de lo más normal para los dos.

- Sabes que sí.

- Pero me temo que tendrás que ponerte algo de ropa – dijo el ex-Shinigami, extendiéndole una taza – Ya oíste, las mujeres con Kimono.

- Es una verdadera lastima.

-----

Inoue apenas se dirigía a la salida de la escuela, pues cuando comenzó la lluvia no tuvo más que esperar a que acabara. Realmente estaba triste, sabía que Ichigo y Rukia tenían una química genial a pesar de esas constantes riñas que seguramente era eso lo que los unía más, el constante apoyo de ambos, como un pilar perfecto, donde nadie sobraba y nadie faltaba.

La pelirroja siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero no fue hasta la llegada de la Shinigami que se hicieron verdaderos amigos, y en cierto modo lo agradecía. Simple fue vista como la mejor amiga de Tatsuki o la ganadora del 3er mejor promedio de todo el instituto. Ella era conciente de ello, pero no perdería la esperanza hasta no escucharlo de la boca de Ichigo.

- Kurosaki-kun… - suspiró.

- Tenemos la esperanza de que el ser querido siempre este a nuestro lado. Pero como un río, debemos dejarlo recorrer su camino – dijo Chad con aire despreocupado.

- ¡Sado-Kun! – volteó Inoue desprevenida. ¿Acaso Chad trataba de ayudarla?, ¿acaso le trataba de decir que debía de dejar a Ichigo ser feliz con Rukia?

Porque después de todo si él era feliz, ella también lo sería aunque no fuera a su lado… Además Rukia también era su amiga, y no podía meterla en una situación incomoda cuando se entere de ella esta enamorada del pelirrojo.

Ya estaba decidido. No lucharía contra el río que Chad le había planteado. Pues la felicidad de dos de las personas que más quería estaba en juego. Y sin querer, se alegro un poco, pues los jóvenes Shinigamis no podrían estar mejor que juntos.

- Te lo agradezco, Sado-kun – le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera – Ahora tengo las cosas claras. – dijo muy contenta disparada hacia su casa. Ya estaba segura que su corazón ya no sufriría más.

- Pero yo… - Chad simplemente no espero esa reacción de se amiga. Y vio como se alejaba a velocidad.

-----

Una pequeña figura corría en dirección a la escuela. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio a alguien acercándosele rápidamente. La reconoció, era Inoue, pero sorpresivamente pasó de ella lo que era raro ya que a pesar de su forma de Shinigami Orihime podía verla perfectamente. Pero no se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

No le dio tanta importancia y siguió con su camino. Ella sabía que Ishida se encontraba aun en la escuela, pues junto con el club de manualidades preparaban algo de la decoración del festival que se acercaba. Rukia llegó al aula donde el club suele reunirse y se dispuso a abrirla. Pero alguien se le adelanto desde dentro.

- Ishida – lo llamó Rukia.

- Kuchiki-san – se sorprendió el Quincy – Pensé que ya se habían ido. ¿Has visto a Inoue? – preguntó algo agitado.

- Acabo de verla hace unos minutos, creo tenia mucha prisa. Corría muy rápido para su casa. Y yo estaba con Ichigo en el Almacén de Urahara pero tenía que regresar.

- Comprendo, la visitare mas tarde – dijo algo desanimado - ¿Y tú que haces a estas horas? ¿No me digas que al fin te unirás a nuestro club? – dijo emocionado. No había muchos miembros unidos al club que digamos.

- Je, en realidad no soy muy buena para estas cosas de humanos. Vine a verte a ti, Ishida.

- ¿A mi?

- Así es. Necesito un favor. Aunque si me ayudas prometo unirme a tu club.

-----

- ¡Por fin regresas! – Dijo Ichigo desde su cama – ¡Claro! Tú no tienes que soportar a Pyon…

- Tú sabes, mi vida es muy ocupada – dijo irónicamente atravesando la ventana del pelirrojo, aun tenía esa vieja costumbre y en realidad no tenía la intención de cambiarla.

- Vaya, no lo sabía. – dijo molesto.

- Últimamente la traes conmigo – le reprochó la morena sentándose en el suelo. – Más de lo normal establecido.

- Que me preocupe por ti no es traerla contigo, "señorita patea culos" – se defendió el muchacho.

- ¡¿A quién le dices "señorita patea culos"?!

- ¡A ti idiota, no veo a ningún idiota más que a ti!

- ¡Imbécil!

- ¡Tonta!

- ¡Bruto!

- ¡Zorra!

- ¡Idiota!

- Esa la dije yo primero – rió Ichigo. Rukia no pudo continuar. Aunque lo negara mil veces le llenaba de fuerzas esas peleas.

- De acuerdo. Lo siento. Se que te preocupas por mi. Es solo que son asuntos del festival y quería hacer yo sola, ya sabes integrarme más a este mundo.

- Por primera vez me haces caso – apuntó el Shinigami, acercándosele. Le extendió una mano gentilmente para que la morena se pusiera en pie.

Pero al levantarse, se quedo adherida a él, como un imán. Ichigo la sostuvo fuertemente, como si en cualquier momento la chica fuera a desmayarse. Una onda de calor recorrió ambos cuerpos a la vez. Él todavía sostenía la mano de la muchacha, sin intención de soltarla. Rukia solo podía mirar el pecho del joven y él solo podía ver su negra cabellera.

- Rukia… yo… -atinó a decir el pelirrojo, poniéndose más rojo.

- ¿Si?

- Yo quisiera… alguien ya… ¿Alguien ya te… invitó al… ese… Obon… festival? - con dificultad pudo terminar su intento de frase. Azorado viéndola a los ojos que ella intentaba fijar en el pecho del muchacho, la acerco con delicadeza mas a él.

- No – solo pudo confirmar. Casi podía sentir como su corazón estallaba.

- Ya veo – susurró lentamente. No dijo ninguna palabra más. No se movió, y ella tampoco.

- ¿Solo era eso? – preguntó confundida la pequeña Shinigami separándose de Ichigo.

- Pues… si – dijo rojo volteando hacia otro lado - ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga?

- No… ¡nada! – gritó avergonzada dirigiéndose hacía el armario, ahí encontró a Pyon dormida, como de costumbre. Y después de eso no salí más de ahí.

Ichigo no lograba descifrar de donde saco fuerzas para, prácticamente, abrazar a Rukia en medio de su habitación. Le latía con fuerza su corazón, a pesar de que todo había pasado. Ni siquiera de atrevía a pensar que cosas inundaban la cabeza de la morena. Ella se había enojado, se había dado cuenta, pero no sabía si era por haberla mantenido tan cerca de él o porque se trataba de un cobarde… ¿Pero acaso ella esperaba que ocurriera algo?

Sus piernas temblaban y prefirió acostarse, de lado, en dirección a su armario. Él rara vez demostraba sus sentimientos, a menos que fueran de enojo o furia.

- Rukia – le llamó. No obtuvo respuesta, pero sabía que no estaba dormida. - ¿Por qué te importa tanto ese estúpido festival? – Se mantendría despierto hasta obtener una respuesta. Paso un tiempo antes de eso. Rukia se la pensó, en realidad quería ser sincera con él.

- Pues…- comenzó. Ichigo la escucho con atención, sin moverse siquiera. – Nunca sentí que con los Kuchiki era el lugar en donde debería de estar, pero no es que no les agradezca que me hayan aceptado en su familia, es solo que, yo no soy una de ellos, y nunca sentí que lo fuera. Cuando vivíamos Renji y los demás chicos solos supongo que éramos felices, pero no del todo, solo podíamos ver como morían los demás sin poder hacer nada. No teníamos nada. Fue cuando decidimos convertirnos en Shinigamis, por fin pertenecer a algún lugar donde te sintieras en casa. – apuntó emocionada, con un toque de melancolía – Pero a pesar de eso, de ser adoptada, de convertirme en Shinigami, estar rodeada de gente que te aprecia, de afrontar momentos muy dolorosos… aun no encuentro mi lugar en la Sociedad de Almas.

- Rukia… -susurró Ichigo, ceñudo, grabando cada palabra y cada frase en su mente.

- Pero me fue asignada la misión de vigilar el mundo de los humanos. Fue la primera vez que vine, en realidad, para un alma como nosotros es un gran privilegio venir aquí. Auque en ese momento solo lo vi como una misión más – paró un momento para aspirar aire y continuó – Y los conocí, a ti y a los demás, nunca me imagine que los humanos fueran así, tan amables y gentiles, o por lo menos ustedes. Por primera vez sentía que encajaba en algún lugar… yo solo quiero encajar más, sentir que realmente soy parte de este mundo, aunque de verdad no lo sea.

A pesar de que la puerta del armario los separaba, Ichigo pudo sentir como pequeñas lágrimas se desprendían de los ojos azules de la Shinigami. Lloraba porque quería y necesitaba ser parte de la realidad de los humanos.

Ichigo se sorprendió, él siempre la había considerado parte de su mundo. En ese momento, ya no podía imaginar su vida con Rukia fuera de ella. Ella era parte de él, de su hogar y de su mundo. Posiblemente ella pensaba lo mismo respecto al joven, pero él no era conciente de ello.

- Este siempre será tu hogar – dijo firmemente. Quería sonar lo mas convincente posible, quería trasmitirle que ella siempre sería bienvenida junto con él.

- Gracias… Ichigo – musitó.

- Esas son mis líneas – Kurosaki sonrió para sus adentros. Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

-----

¡Y por fin el gran día llegó! Para esa mañana todos ya habían conseguido pareja, todos excepto dos ciertos Shinigamis. Mientras trabajaban en un altar, comentaban emocionados todo lo que harían en le festival. Tatsuki iría con Mizuiru, pues al parecer del ella, era el más decente, aunque todos los demás opinaran lo contrario. Chizuru y Keigo terminaron por aceptar ser pareja, pues ni Orihime y ni Rukia aceptaron ir con ellos, respectivamente. Y hablando de la pelirroja, junto con Ishida prefirieron guardarse el nombre de la persona con quien irían, para que fuera una sorpresa; aunque las sospechas de que Rukia sería la pareja del Quincy se expandían desde que este le entrego una caja a la chica, pero ambos lo negaron.

En su descanso, Ichigo prefirió alejarse un poco y meditar un rato. A veces se sorprendía observando a Rukia. Podía apreciar perfectamente la forma que sonreía, esos labios… se recriminó, o la forma en que apartaba el cabello de su cuello blanco… se recriminó de nuevo, era su imaginación ¿o su falda era un poco mas corta?... se recriminó, otra vez… Fue entonces cuando unos pasos se acercaron lentamente a él.

- La vida y la muerte se complementan. La razón de ser de una es la existencia de la otra – dijo Chad pasando del pelirrojo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Chad dándole un consejo? Se puso un tanto nervioso, no tenía idea que su amigo lo conociera tan bien, seguramente se alejaba para darle tiempo a reflexionar.

En cierto modo tenía razón. Él y Rukia se complementaban, sus vidas habían cambiando desde el momento en que se conocieron. Las vidas de ambos tuvieron sentido por primera vez, ahora lo sabía. Nunca imaginó encontrar la felicidad con una mujer pero era una felicidad espontánea por porte de los dos, no se planeaba, solo se daba. Y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, absolutamente todo, por permanecer a su lado. Su corazón se agitó como loco, y no se calmo hasta llegar a su casa.

-----

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y el festival había comenzado. Había puestos de comida japonesa, puestos de juegos y muchas chulerías. Los pétalos de Houzuki (planta japonesa que se da en esa temporada) volaban por doquier. Todos se encontraban ahí, incluso los miembros de la Sociedad de Almas.

A pesar de que llevaba pareja el Capitán Shunsui no paraba de ligar con jovencitas que estaban encantadas con la galanura del maduro, Nanao solamente lo fulminaba furiosa.

Otros, como Hitsugaya prefería alejarse lo más que podía, pero al ver la alegría que le causaba a Momo esas cosas de humanos no tuvo más que resignarse y seguirla a donde ella fuera.

Hanatarou, sin quererlo ser, era el centro de atención de varias chicas pidiéndole que fuera su pareja, y debido a que se le da mal decir "no", prometió a todas bailar con él.

Byakuya se llevaba el premio, a donde fuera le seguían, eso si, muy discretamente un club de Fans que se acababa de fundar esa misma tarde en conmemoración a él. Pero este solo las ignoraba.

Kenpachi y Yachiru se mantenían en los puestos de comida dejando a casi todos los puestos sin mercancía.

Pero los que mas se divertían eran sin duda Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Shuuhei, que terminaron borrachos casi desde el comienzo del festival. Mientras tanto, Renji se preguntaba en donde diablos se metía Rukia.

Soi Fong solo observaba con fastidio como se divertían Urahara y Yoruichi, que por cierto llevaba un kimono muy pequeño, y seguramente no llevaba ropa interior. Estos dos comentaban que seguramente Ichigo y Rukia no se aparecerían, sería mejor no esperarlos.

Orihime y Uryuu se aproximaron a una tarima entrelazando sus dedos, muy sonrientes a decir verdad. Al parecer El Club de Drama presentaría algún número.

- Y ahora – se escucho una voz melodiosa por algún lugar - para todos ustedes, un poema interpretado por Sado Yasutora. – Un montón de aplausos resonaron en el patio. Chad apareció con un traje muy elegante, se acercó al micrófono en medio de la tarima y recitó:

- La muerte y la vida se complementan. La razón de una de la existencia de la otra y tenemos la esperanza de que el ser querido siempre este a nuestro lado. Pero como un rió debemos dejarlo recorrer su camino, por ello, el amor puede ser más doloroso que la muerte, y solo podrás enfrentar ambos si aprendes a no tener miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Gracias. – terminó felizmente e hizo una reverencia para por fin salir del escenario y dirigirse con una linda chica.

- Después de todo… – comenzó el Quincy.

- Solo era… – le siguió la pelirroja.

- Un poema que…

- Tenia que memorizar.

Unas cuantas gotitas aparecieron en sus cabezas, pero no les importo y mantuvieron con fuerza sus manos entre lazadas.

Pero decidieron que, desde ese día, le prestarían más atención a Chad.

-----

Ya era tarde y posiblemente todos sus amigos ya estuvieran ahí esperándolos, pero apenas había terminado de arreglarse, no se veía tan mal, después de todo. Llevaba un traje azul añil con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde.

Sonó un golpeteo en su puerta y dejo pasar a la Shinigami que también ya estaba lista para irse. Lucía hermosa con ese kimono también azul añil y pequeños conejillos blancos, que le quedaba a la perfección, pero no lo admitiría, por lo menos no hasta que…

- Ya veo que iremos solos – apuntó a decir Rukia.

- Supongo – dijo sin importancia. Rukia no se inmutó ante el comentario, ya veía venir algo así. Se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, con intención de que el pelirrojo la siquiera. Pero no fue así.

El joven la abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica, aspirando ese lindo perfume que llevaba. Rukia no dijo ni hizo nada, le gusto este geste casi amoroso del chico. Sintieron que sus pechos reventarían de los nervios.

- Rukia… - le susurró gentilmente - ¿Sabes que sin ti mi vida carecería de emoción… entusiasmo… bueno, felicidad? – Rukia no se esperó tal confesión, tan abierta, tan cariñosa. Se relajó un poco y se volteo hacia él.

- No. No lo sabía. Pero siento lo mismo. –Dijo revelando al fin todos sus sentimientos. Sonriendo a Ichigo, tomó su mejilla en una mano para acariciándola suavemente, lo que ocasionó un cosquilleo en el estomago del Shinigami.

Él, con una expresión en el ceño un poco más relajada, hizo lo mismo, acercándose a su rostro. Rukia ya había cerrado los ojos involuntariamente, sabía lo que seguiría. Pero él se detuvo antes de rozar los labios de ella. Rukia lo miró extrañada. ¿Se había arrepentido?

Pero él contestó esa duda guiándola hasta la cama, donde la recostó con cuidado, admirando lo linda que se veía ruborizada. Se acomodo sobre ella apoyándose en un antebrazo y con la otra mano libre acariciaba los labios de Rukia; y esta cerró los ojos de nuevo, disfrutando cada tacto.

Ichigo no aguanto más y rozó delicadamente la comisura de sus labios. Era increíble la suavidad de su piel. Y por fin, dejándose llevar, se besaron lentamente, así les gustaba, sin prisas, disfrutando del otro.

El Shinigami movió sus labios al cuello blanco de la chica, para besarlo también con delicadeza. Unos suspiros salieron por parte de la chica, el muchacho sonrió para sus adentros con satisfacción, y posó una mano en un pecho de Rukia. Y a ella no le molestó en lo absoluto, a decir verdad, le gustaba.

- Creo que aun hay tiempo de llegar al festival – dijo Ichigo con voz ronca.

- Cambio de planes – le dijo Rukia azorada, abrazándolo una vez más.

**Fin.**

**Bien, aquí acaba esta historia, pero sí acaso les gustó, tengan por seguro que tendrán capítulos bonus, que se sitúan alrededor de esta historia.**


End file.
